


Lionheart

by Wolverinegirl24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Conflict, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Magic, akafuri - Freeform, está escrito en español, inspired by The Beauty and the Beast, it is intended to be slow burn, more characters may appear later - Freeform, no sé si llegaré a traducirlo, patience is key, probably
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverinegirl24/pseuds/Wolverinegirl24
Summary: Entre un mar de llamas se abrirá camino.Escondido a plena vista, buscad el oasis aún por descubrir.Que no os engañe su tacto de seda y apariencia delicada,nada más que muerte seguirá la senda de quien lo subestime.Esconde en su interior un importante secreto,cuyo poder podría doblegar un país entero.Encontrad la llave que lo sane a merced de vuestra causa.Mas sed precavidos,pues una vez abierto será imposible controlarlo,y nadie puede prever cuál fuera el resultado.Elegid sabiamente.Sin olvidar jamás la bestia que crece en vuestro interior,fruto del pecado antaño cometido.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia empecé a reflexionarla hace cosa de unos meses, resolví casi toda la trama y la organización por escrito hasta tal punto que me cansé y era incapaz de plasmarla en palabras. Ahora parece que ha vuelto la inspiración y he empezado a redactarla. Por ahora tengo completos los dos primeros capítulos y la idea es que vayan saliendo sobre la marcha, con el compromiso inicial de una actualización cada dos semanas. ~ (Es posible que varíe un poco una vez vuelvan las clases y especialmente en altas temporadas de trabajo o examen, pero intentaré adelantar lo que pueda este verano para cubrirlo). Espero que os guste y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión en los comentarios. <3
> 
> PD: para los que conozcáis y estéis esperando la continuación de Replay, me disculpo profundamente. Empecé a reeditarlo y actualmente tengo un problema con la trama y su desenlace, volveré a escribir tan pronto como lo resuelva. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por todo y a leer!

Alguien lloraba. Estaba sufriendo. Kouki aceleró el paso sin importarle el ruido que pudiera estar ocasionando por ello, advirtiendo de su presencia a cualquier depredador que anduviese cerca o lo suficientemente interesado como para rastrearlo. En el fondo de su mente, saltó una pequeña alarma. Estaba olvidando algo, algo importante…

El lamento se hizo más alto.

Aplazando ese tren del pensamiento para otro momento, se puso las manos alrededor de la boca, preocupado, para tratar de proyectar su voz. 

— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero ayudarte! 

Un terrible rugido del que sería incapaz de admitir si sonaba más aterrorizado o aterrador, lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, provocándole un escalofrío. Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Ignorando cualquier voz sensata de su conciencia indicándole que aquello era una mala idea, echó a correr. El sonido de las ramas y hojas secas partiéndose bajo sus pies le recordó de alguna perturbadora manera al de los huesos al romperse. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

Esta vez, tuvo la impresión de que todo el bosque temblaba cuando volvió a rugir.

En un segundo plano, le sorprendía que después de todo ese tiempo no le faltase el aliento.

Se estaba acercando, podía notarlo… ¡Detrás de aquellos arbustos!

— ¡No te preocupes, ya voy! —gritó con la esperanza de que sus palabras, por nimias que fueran pudiesen aportarle algún tipo de consuelo.

Tuvo que pelearse con los zarcillos que se le enganchaban en la ropa. Era casi como si quisieran detenerlo, bloquearle el paso. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas.

Kouki…

— Ya casi estoy, sólo un poco más…

¡Kouki!

Cayó sobresaltado de la cama, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Parpadeó confuso hasta que la figura de su hermano con expresión disgustada se posición sobre él. Oh, ya. Había estado soñando. 

Otra vez aquel extraño sueño. Últimamente lo tenía casi todos los días, pero siempre se despertaba antes de poder descubrir quién o qué se ocultaba al final. Tal vez debiese investigar algo sobre su posible significado más tarde, consultar a un especialista en su interpretación. Un fuerte carraspeo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Espera, si su hermano lo había despertado, eso significaba…

— ¡Llego tarde! —exclamó levantándose de un brinco y casi llevándose a su hermano por delante. 

— Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido pasarme por casa. Mira que quedarte dormido en un día como hoy… —la decepción era palpable en su voz.

Las pruebas. Maldita sea. Casi las había olvidado.

— Lo siento mucho, Kouta. No sé qué me pasa que me cuesta tanto coger el sueño estos días… —se disculpó sin mirarlo, cambiándose a toda prisa.

Por suerte para él, ya tenía todo preparado desde la noche anterior, sobre la silla en una esquina de su habitación. 

— Sabes lo importante que son estas pruebas para ti, para los dos. Me costó mucho convencerlos para que aceptaran, así que espero que aproveches esta oportunidad. —haciendo una pausa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro.— Vamos a trabajar juntos, como siempre soñamos, eh. —le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de separarse y pasar por su lado hacia la puerta de madera.

Kouki trató de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mueca. Para entonces su hermano ya había salido por la puerta y no pareció darse cuenta o al menos no quiso darle mayor importancia. 

Su sueño, sí…

Es cierto que él tenía un sueño, peor no coincidía con los planes que su hermano tenía para ellos. Sin embargo, la última vez que quiso hablarlo y tratar de convencerlo, todo lo que obtuvo fueron gritos y reproches por lo desagradecido y egoísta que era anteponiendo sus deseos personales al bien común de todos. Ya no era un niño y debía dejar de pensar como uno, pronto cumpliría dieciocho años y entonces, le tocaría asumir la misma responsabilidad que al resto. El futuro y la protección del pueblo recaería sobre él, de acuerdo a sus palabras. Después de eso, no se atrevió a volver a sacar el tema.

Hay quienes le reprocharían no intentarlo con más ahínco, enfrentarse a su hermano y demostrarle de lo que estaba hecho. Perseguir su sueño, luchar por ello. El problema, era que no tenía el corazón como para hacerle eso a su hermano, alguien quien había antepuesto todas sus necesidades durante ocho años. 

Terminando de ponerse los zapatos, suspiró suavemente. Era en ocasiones como aquella que la brecha de seis años entre él y su hermano le parecía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Ojalá no hubiese tenido que crecer tan pronto. Debía admitir que a veces echaba de menos que fuera simplemente su hermano y lo apoyase, en lugar de ejercer como padre. Bueno, así era la vida y no había manera de echar marcha atrás para cambiar el pasado. Tampoco merecía ni había en sí tiempo para sus ensoñaciones o de lo contrario acabaría arrepintiéndose de verdad.

No le gustaba la caza, la violencia… O ninguna otra forma con la que pudiese hacerle daño a alguien. Siendo sincero, preferiría seguir los pasos de su madre, como curandera, y no los de su padre y hermano, como cazador o soldado. Aunque, en cualquier caso, tampoco deseaba sufrir el mismo destino que ella… Es por eso que, desde que era un niño, había estado estudiando en secreto su libro de plantas y hierbas medicinales. Cómo había que prepararlas, sus distintos usos y posibles efectos secundarios o adversos, etc. Claro que si llegaba a oídos de su hermano, este lo mataría, o peor, puede que se llevase el libro y lo destruyéndose, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre.

Espabila.

Se palmeó las mejillas severamente con ambas manos. Por ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en contentarlo pasando aquellas estúpidas pruebas. A partir de ahí, podría pensar en cómo conseguir poco a poco, hacerle ver los beneficios de tener un experto curandero en el pueblo. Inspiró profundamente tratando de armarse de valor, a sabiendas —o eso creía él— de lo que se le venía encima. Necesitaría todo el que fuese capaz de reunir e incluso así, puede que no fuera suficiente.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Al final llegó tarde, tal y como se había temido, por lo que se llevó una humillante reprimenda delante de absolutamente todos los participantes. Los cuales, debía decir, resultaron ser bastante más numerosos de lo que él se había imaginado en un primer momento. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su diversidad: altos, bajos, colores de lo más variopintos, vestimentas raras... No era todos los días que reunían candidatos de prácticamente todas las regiones vecinas. También era cierto que las pruebas para soldados reales eran raras y muy selectas. Seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo había conseguido su hermano meterlo ahí.

Qué gran manera de darse a conocer. 

Todavía le pitaban los oídos.

Aquellos provenientes de la montaña solían ser algo más pálidos, pero podía variar bastante, llevaban chaquetas de pieles y unos zapatos de lo más característicos, con una olma más gruesa que la que ellos solían utilizar para correr por allí. La ropa de los que venían de la jungla y el trópico parecía de tela fina, pero apostaría a que era bastante resistente. En conjunto, no obstante, la gran mayoría no resultaría tan chocante de no ser porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo especial en procurar adivinar su origen: debía entrenarse a identificar y distinguir las diferencias si quería especializarse en botánica. Ahí, un pequeño error podía ser fatal y cobrarse la vida de un inocente.

No es que fuese a serle de ninguna utilidad si no era capaz de llevarlo luego a la práctica, pero no perdía nada por probar.

Tras pasar lista de todos los asistentes, les dieron un uniforme al que deberían cambiarse allí mismo sin mayor dilación, y los dividieron para trabajar en grupos de cuatro o cinco personas. Según parecía, muchos de ellos ya se conocían entre sí y no debía de suponerles ningún tipo de problema de pudor ni nada parecido el desnudarse delante de los demás, porque se vistieron inmediatamente con las camisetas y pantalones volando por todas partes. Tenía sentido que, viniendo de distintos pueblos y ciudades, hubiese grupos de amigos ya formados previamente.

Afortunadamente, no parecía ser el único en sentirse incómodo cambiándose allí en medio y trató de sonreírle amablemente a uno de los chicos, aunque para su sorpresa, el otro no hizo más que bufar e ignorarlo por completo. Procuró no darle demasiada importancia, puede que estuviese teniendo un mal día y aquellas pruebas le hiciesen tan poca gracia como a él.

Alzó la mano para saludar a uno de sus compañeros, que se diría directamente hacia él, pero notó que le ardía el rostro de vergüenza cuando este no hizo más que advertirle no tan discretamente como él creía que hacía, que llevaba la camiseta del revés. No pudo más que darle las gracias, procediendo atropelladamente a recolocársela tan rápido como pudo, quedándose medio atascado durante dos tortuosos segundos en el proceso. No le pasaron inadvertidas algunas de las risas y sonrisas de sorna que le siguieron, probablemente regodeándose ante la idea de tener un competidor tan fácil de descalificar como él.

Por favor, Dios… Si me escuchas, permite que esto acabe pronto.

El pitido de un agudo silbato cortó cualquier conversación que hubiese habido, logrando un abrupto silencio de forma inmediata. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, aparentemente en bastante buena forma. Tenía el pelo rapado —esperaba que ellos no tuviese que pasar por lo mismo—, una nariz un tanto gruesa y llevaba unas gafas bastante grandes que impedían verle los ojos o dar una descripción más acertada de él. Su único rasgo distintivo consistía en un anillo de metal, puede que de hierros —pues había oído que el Emperador solía distribuirlos entre sus generales—, que lucía en el anular de la mano derecha.

No entró en demasiados detalles sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo a lo largo de la semana, sino que todo lo que mencionó fue un sistema de eliminación, para quedarse al final con nada más que los mejores. Estos accederían a un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a los cuarteles generales del Ejército del Emperador, donde se entrenarían para formar parte, algún día, de su guardia personal. El mayor honor que se podía conceder a cualquier ciudadano. Trabajarían de acuerdo a un sistema de puntos, siendo constantemente evaluados, con el que determinarían si podían continuar o quedaban irrevocablemente expulsados. Adicionalmente, quienes lograsen destacar, incluso si no lograban salir victoriosos de las pruebas, podrían trabajar como parte de las fuerzas armadas del país y/o cazadores oficiales titulados.

Ese título era deseado por muchos, pues otorgaba la posibilidad de reclamar un terreno para sí y, en caso de disputa entre cazadores, la presa pasaría a ser suya frente a un cazador que no estuviese reconocido, aunque el mérito fuera del otro.

Podía entender el atractivo de aquellas pruebas, los vencedores tendrían un trabajo asegurado de por vida con un sueldo cuantioso acorde a su posición. Siempre y cuando permaneciesen, eso sí, con vida. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando no les dejó hacer preguntas al final de su discurso y volvió a hacer sonar ese horrible silbato para indicarles el inicio de su jornada. El día transcurrió como un entrenamiento inicialmente bastante básico: correr, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, más correr, tiro con arco… Salvo que, en lugar de durar las habituales tres o cuatro horas como mucho que había llegado a dedicarle él —arrastrado por su hermano— en un día, estuvieron sin parar hasta el anochecer. A excepción de una pequeña pausa de media hora para comer y aliviarse quien tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo. Había vomitado dos veces y apenas podía mirar la comida sin que se le revolviese el estómago, por lo que se contentó en ir dándole pequeños sorbos a la bota de agua y probar un par de bocados. Sospechaba que necesitaría la energía que pudiese aportarle.

Para cuando hubieron terminado de levantar el campamento, casi no podría mantenerse en pie. Le temblaban las rodillas y tenía ganas de llorar. El único motivo por el que no se había derrumbado todavía en el suelo era por pura fuerza de voluntad, no quería avergonzar a sus compañeros de equipo y a sí mismo más de lo que ya había hecho.

Ese mismo silbato que horas antes tanto había detestado, le supuso el mayor alivio que había sentido en su vida. Dejó que sus rodillas cedieran bajo su propio peso y se envolvió en el manto que le habían asignado lo mejor que pudo. Temblaba debido al frío, pero si el resto de días se asemejaban a ese, el frío sería el menor de sus problemas.

El agotamiento no tardó en acallar su conciencia y dejarlo fuera de combate. De ese modo al menos podía estar seguro de que dormiría sin preocuparse por los insectos o cosas peores que pudiesen estar acechando…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Muy buenas! Se supone que esto iba a publicarlo ayer, pero la verdad es que con el tema de la cuarenta estoy en un pequeño limbo mental sin tener muy claro en qué día vivo. (?) Nuestro querido Furi no va a tardar en empezar a entender en qué consiste exactamente la vida en el campamento militar... Deseadle suerte.

Una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo observaba el horizonte con un deje de tristeza. No lloraba, pero algo en su mirada parecía perdido. Debió percatarse de que no estaba sola porque volteó el rostro en su dirección y su expresión se oscureció. Abrió la boca… pero sus palabras se las llevaba el viento.

— ¿Qué? —trató de acercarse, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedía.— ¡Repítelo por favor, no te oigo! —habló casi gritando. Un aire ensordecedor se había levantado de la nada.

Sus labios se movieron sin que ningún sonido escapase de ellos. Comprendiendo que no podía escucharla se puso en pie.

— ¡Espera…!

Lo despertó la repentina sensación de estar ahogándose y se incorporó a toda velocidad, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y tosiendo. Estaba empapado hasta la cintura y enseguida pudo entender por qué. A pocos metros de él, unos chicos se reían por lo bajini, sosteniendo un cubo, ahora vacío, entre sus manos. Fantástico, ya tenía su propio club de fans. Pasándose una mano por la cara en un vago intento por secarse, los vio marcharse hacia la tienda principal, que se supone que utilizarían como cantina. Le extrañó no obstante que no hubiesen molestado a ninguno de sus compañeros y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, vio por qué. Estaba solo, debía de haberse levantado tarde, otra vez, y ya habían recogido sus cosas y se habían ido. 

Maldijo por lo bajo. 

Esperaba que eso no significase ser reprendido también aquel día o aquello no acabaría nunca. Sin saber muy bien cómo iba de tiempo, decidió cambiarse e ir directamente en busca del resto de sus compañeros. 

Como se ve que que su mañana todavía no era lo suficientemente mala, trastabilló y se chocó accidentalmente con un chico algo más bajito que parecía salido de la nada, casi lanzándolo a un lado. 

— ¡L-Lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse, preocupado.— No era mi intención, no te había visto… ¿Estás bien?

El otro lo miró fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía qué tipo de aspecto debía de tener, pero debió creerle y perdonar su falta porque no tardó en responderle.

— No te preocupes, me pasa bastante a menudo. 

— Aún así… Debería haber prestado más atención, lo siento. 

Le pareció curioso el azul claro de su pelo, como el del cielo despejado antes de una tormenta. La mayoría de las personas que él conocía lo tenían en distintas tonalidades de marrón o negro y, aunque sabía de oídas que había otros colores muy distintos en el resto del mundo, no había tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo hasta ahora. 

Debía de estar siendo bastante menos discreto de lo que él pensaba, porque de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la del chico que había vuelto su rostro y lo que estaba observando abiertamente. No pudo evitar notar que sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo. De donde venía, ¿serían todos como él? ¿Con colores tan llamativos? Notó que enrojecía al haber sido descubierto. 

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó con la misma voz calmada con la que le había hablado antes.

— ¡No! —respondió apresuradamente.— No-- No es nada.

Apretó los labios, dubitativo, mientras el otro aguardaba pacientemente. ¿No quería hacer amigos? Pues aquel era el momento perfecto, sólo tenía que ser capaz de superar la barrera que su maldita timidez le suponía. Se aclaró la garganta, aunque no le sirvió de nada, pues en el momento en el que abrió la boca su voz murió, y sólo logró murmurar.

— En realidad… —volvió a intentarlo.— En realidad quería presentarme, soy F-Furihata Kouki.

Le extendió una mano tentativamente con la esperanza de que se la estrechara. Para su sorpresa y gozo, lentamente, lo hizo, presentándose a su vez.

— Kuroko Tetsuya, encantado. 

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, feliz por aquel pequeño triunfo personal. Envalentonado, preguntó.

— ¿Te gustaría--? ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Casi apostaría que había visto subir, por poco que fuera, las comisuras de sus labios esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Empezó a reprochárselo mentalmente. ¿Había sonado muy desesperado? Kuroko debía de estar ya arrepintiéndose. Por favor, era horrible. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? Tenía que haber dejado que siguiera tranquilo por su camino y él por el suyo. Unos toques en el hombro lo distrajeron.

— Me encantaría, Furihata-kun. —no sabía muy bien de dónde venía el sufijo, supuso que sería una costumbre de su región, pero lo cierto es que aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones.— Pero mucho me temo que--.

— ¡Oye! —un grave grito a le impidió escucharlo, provocando que automáticamente volviese el rostro en su dirección.— ¡Renacuajo!

¿Quién…? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

Confuso a más no poder se señaló a sí mismo y balbuceó.

— ¿Yo? 

— Sí, tú. ¿Eres idiota? Quién más si no. —ahora que estaba seguro de haber captado su atención, no parecía que tuviese intención de tomarse la molestia de acercarse más.— Estamos todos esperándote. Me mandan a por ti antes de que el general no eche a todos por tu culpa.

Avergonzado, quiso señalar que aunque Kuroko tenía el pelo azul, bien podía haber estado refiriéndose a él. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta allí no había nadie. ¿Ha dónde había ido?

— ¿Además de imbécil estás sordo? ¿A qué estás esperando? —gruñó el chico impacientemente, resoplando audiblemente.

— No, yo sólo… —no sabía muy bien cómo explicar que estaba buscando a un chico invisible.

— ¿Tú sólo…? —viendo que no reaccionaba, frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso en su dirección.— Chaval, no tengo todo el día para aguantar tus tonterías. Te vienes conmigo o lo haré yo, y puedo asegurarte que no te gustará.

Intimidado, se apresuró en ir a su lado, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio ansiosamente. No entendía qué había pasado, pero en el peor de los casos supuso que tendría ocasión de preguntárselo al propio Kuroko la próxima vez que se lo encontrase.

Sin una palabra más, caminaron silenciosamente hacia la tienda base con el alto chico un par de metros delante de él.

Una vez allí, no le pasó desapercibido que su equipo era el único que quedaba y ninguno de los otros estaba a la vista. Podía escuchar todavía a algunos hablar cerca de allí, pero su voz se difuminaba conforme se alejaban. 

— Ya era hora. —comentó uno de ellos bruscamente, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría varios metros bajo la tierra y siendo pasto de gusanos.

Tres chicos, sin contar al que habían enviado a recogerle, esperaban con expresión malhumorada y expresando abiertamente distintos grados de irritación. Bajo la mirada a su pies, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos que le estaban sudando.

— L-Lo siento much… —uno de ellos le dio un golpe con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

— No nos cuentes excusas y espabila. —se detuvo antes de entrar en la alta tienda de campaña que habían instalado como base el día anterior.— Si perdemos, sólo te culparé a ti.

Asintió con la cabeza, los hombros hundidos y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Los demás pasaron a su lado sin decir nada, uno de ellos con pesadas botas negras de montaña se detuvo para escupir en el suelo a un lado.

Fantástico.

Podía notar las lágrimas picándole en los ojos y luchó por aguantarlas. No quería darles el placer de ver lo profundamente afectado que estaba en realidad por sus palabras y gestos. 

Supongo que no soy más que un iluso.

Se apretó las palmas de las malos contra los ojos para recomponerse.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

Oh. Se había olvidado por completo del chico que había ido a recogerlo. O más bien, había supuesto que había entrado con todos los demás y estaba solo. Parpadeó repetidamente, incapaz de ocultar su confusión. Por primera vez, se fijó realmente en él. Era bastante alto, debía sacarle fácilmente por lo menos diez o quince centímetros. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás en lo que parecía unas trenzas. No eran muy comunes en su pueblo, pero ya había visto sobre todo algún viajero o comerciante con ellas. Parecía estar en buena forma, si los músculos de sus brazos y piernas expuestos al aire servían como referencia. Desconocía el material con el que estaba hecho su ropa, pero llevaba una camisa de color oscuro sin mangas y unos pantalones más bien holgados hasta las rodillas.

Lo estaba observando con expresión aburrida, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. De no creerlo imposible, apostaría algo a que no estaba más que fingiendo indiferencia y parecía de hecho curioso.

Dada su falta de respuesta, inquirió alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y bien?

— Ah, claro… —se frotó los ojos una última vez para cerciorarse de que no quedaba rastro de su flaqueza.— Vamos.

Entrando a la tienda, el otro lo siguió poco después. En el interior, todo estaba bastante más oscuro y tardó unos segundos en adaptarse por completo a la nueva iluminación. Localizando a su supuesto equipo, imitó su posición colocándose en fila rígidamente con la mirada al frente.

No obstante el tiempo pasaba y allí nadie se movía ni hacía nada. ¿Qué…?

Por uno de los laterales de la tienda, entró el general que les había dado la instrucción el día anterior y tuvieron que saludarlo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un saludo militar.

— Veo que ya estáis todos… 

Otra vez no, por favor. 

— Como he explicado esta mañana, complementaréis vuestro entrenamiento físico con otras pruebas de mayor envergadura para poder convertiros realmente en un hombre digno de proteger a quien lo mande el emperador. —estando en la parte de atrás de la fila, no podía verlo, pero sí lo oyó caminando a través de la habitación.— Los otros equipos han tenido la oportunidad de escoger al azar la localización de la prueba que les tocaría esta semana. En vuestro caso, como penalización por vuestra ineptitud, os quedáis con la opción restante sin posibilidad de elección. El río.

¿Aquello era algo bueno? No sonaba especialmente malo. ¿En qué podría consistir su tarea? ¿Pescar?

Viendo los hombros hundidos y tensos a su alrededor, quiso desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará a animarse un poco más la cosa y nuestro desaparecido protagonista puede que entre en escena. ~ ¡Nos leemos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Creedme que es sólo el principio. Os pido que por favor me tengáis paciencia con este fanfic, porque todavía quedan un montón de cosas por aparecer, descubrir y vivir... 
> 
> Leo todos vuestros comentarios y la verdad es que me emociono siempre muchísimo cada vez que veo que alguien ha escrito algo nuevo.


End file.
